


Hidden Depths

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Capes, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mer!Jason, MerMay, Oceanographer!Tim, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: “May I kiss you?” Tim asked, pressing his forehead against Jason’s. He was so close they were sharing the same air. “I know you said mers don’t, but god, that’s been almost all I could think about for the last six months.”“You’re talking too much.” Jason punctuated his statement by sealing his lips over Tim’s.





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I spent my Friday night. Everyone can thank curdleddoodle for the awe-inspiring picture she shared and TaneKore for egging me on/encouraging me when I started wondering if I should go Mer!Jason or Mer!Tim. I need to go crawl under a rock now.

Jason swam languidly around the small coral reef he claimed for his own. An island rose above the waves at the center, barely more than what the humans called an atoll. There were trees though, which he liked. He’d swim into the lagoon during high tide and look at them. 

The first time he met a human, he was climbing one of those trees, trying to reach what he later said was a coconut. Humans couldn’t drink sea water, but apparently those nuts contained water they could drink.   

He rescued them from the lagoon when they landed there instead of on the sandy beach for him. 

The human’s name was Tim. He’d fallen from his ship and into the ocean during a rough storm. He was wearing a _life-vest_ , which he credited with keeping him afloat as the waves knocked him around, eventually bringing him to Jason’s reef and island. 

Strangely enough, once they got over the mutual surprise of each other’s presence, and in Tim’s case, Jason’s _existence_ , they became friends. The big merman was saddened when Tim left the island, rescued by his crew after almost fourteen risings of the sun. He liked the human and learned much from him. 

But Tim came back, the next time with a ship of his own that he dropped anchor in the lagoon. He stayed for much longer. With him, he brought something called a _camera_ , which he used to take _pictures_ of his reef. Tim would swim in the clear turquoise water with the human version of fins and a device that let him breathe beneath the waves. Jason enjoyed swimming in circles around him, showing off his glistening red and gold scales. He was massive next to the small human, with a powerful tail and filmy fins that hid razor-sharp spines for any who dared think him easy prey. 

Jason wanted Tim to chase him. But there was no way the human could keep up. 

Seasons passed, and Tim returned again, this time with a small craft that he could use to chase Jason while above the waves. It was loud, which was decidedly not enjoyable. But Tim could chase him, even if he didn’t let Jason chase him in return for fear of him getting caught in the _propeller_. 

As if he would let himself be caught by something so noisy. 

When Tim left again, Jason vowed then and there that when he came back, he would claim the human for his own. They’d shared in the chase and in the hunt. He’d proven he could be a good provider, even if he couldn’t provide something called _wi-fi_ for Tim. In turn, Tim gave him knowledge, and new words. On the deck of his boat, his human would show him _books_ and _movies_. He taught him to read. 

Soon, Jason thought to himself as he swam in lazy circles between sunbeams piercing the ocean swells. Tim would return soon. He promised, and he’d never once broken that vow. 

~*~*~ 

Four risings later, Jason heard the sound of an engine approaching his island. Cautiously, he watched from the protection of his reef. Tim’s boat was different each time, so he could never assume it was him onboard until it stopped in the middle of the lagoon, anchored, and Tim jumped into the water. 

He always did, excited to see his friend. 

This time proved no different. 

As soon as the engine stopped and the anchor dropped, securing the boot securely in the sand, Tim dove into the water, already dressed in what he said was his _swimsuit_. Why humans needed clothing for swimming, Jason wasn’t certain, but as soon as he saw the man he intended to claim, he darted into the lagoon and wrapped himself around him. 

Tim grinned under the water, then made for the surface. He didn’t have his bottled air on him yet, so Jason let him rise. 

“Hey!” the human greeted him enthusiastically. “I managed to escape a little early. Work has been a _bitch_ this year.” 

Jason didn’t care what this work was. All he wanted was his human. Still, as tempting as it was to claim Tim in the ways of his race, he knew he had to court him in the human way too. “Has it?” he asked, carefully running his sharp nails up and down Tim’s legs as they lightly kicked in the water. 

He’d started the touches last year, noticing the color that always flooded Tim’s cheeks when he did. 

The same color appeared this time, high on Tim’s face where the sun hadn’t touched it yet. “Y-Yeah,” Tim stuttered out. His eyes were such a pale blue, unlike anything Jason had ever seen. “Jason, I meant to ask last year, but wasn’t sure…Um…” 

“Spit it out, Tim,” the mer replied, his fingers tangling in the fabric over Tim’s thighs. 

Tim bit his lip, an action that drew Jason’s gaze right to it. He never understood the human obsession with kissing until he watched a movie one night with Tim where the _actors_ did it. His human explained how it was a form of showing love and affection, or even physical attraction to someone. With a mer, the act of placing one’s mouth so close to the throat was unheard of, even for a mated pair. 

Jason was rather entranced when the actors mated later on. He’d never seen human coupling before and when the movie was over, he asked all sorts of questions, which made Tim’s ears burn bright red in the moonlight. They were questions with a purpose though, as the mating on the screen was between a male and female. Did humans even have same sex pairs like mers did? Jason was perfectly capable of producing an egg if he wanted to. But mers also mated for pleasure, which was at the forefront of his mind. 

He tugged a little harder at the fabric Tim wore around his waist. 

Tim’s eyes widened some more before hardening in determination. “Fuck it,” he muttered and stopped swimming to drape his arms over Jason’s scaled shoulders, pressing his body firmly against his own.

Jason instinctively wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist, securing his body. Only his natural buoyancy kept them both afloat. “Tim?” he asked cautiously, surprised by the boldness of his human. Not that he was complaining, it was just that he thought he’d have to lead the way. 

“May I kiss you?” Tim asked, pressing his forehead against Jason’s. He was so close they were sharing the same air. “I know you said mers don’t, but god, that’s been almost all I could think about for the last six months.” 

“You’re talking too much.” Jason punctuated his statement by sealing his lips over Tim’s. 

The motion was foreign to him, so he hoped Tim would start moving his soon and show him what to do. He wanted to please his human, _needed it_. 

Tim made a small sound deep in his throat and he wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist as he pressed harder against Jason’s mouth, moving his lips in little increments that he found increasingly pleasurable. He felt Tim run his fingers over the back of his neck and into his hair, tangling it between his fingers. 

Jason opened his mouth ever so slightly, an action he remembered from the movie. Tim dove in, only to be chased back by Jason’s own tongue as he finally felt confident to try and kiss his soon-to-be lover back. 

He lost track of time, floating there in the lagoon with Tim wrapped around him. His human was bolder than he gave him credit for, running his hands and dull nails anywhere he could reach, mapping the planes of Jason’s body. The touches were driving him crazy, particularly where Tim would dig in harder in response to something Jason did to bring him pleasure. He had to be careful of his sharp nails; while mers didn’t mind a little bloodshed in their matings, Tim was much softer. All flesh rather than hardened scales protecting his most tender areas. One of those soft spots was coming to life though, pushing through its protective sheath. 

If Tim slid down at all, he’d feel the tip of his shaft, readying itself for some attention beyond Jason’s hand or a rut against the soft sand on the bottom of the lagoon. 

He could feel Tim’s own member growing, pressed as it was between them, even with the bunched up fabric blocking him from truly experiencing it. 

Screw this. It was time. 

Jason tore his mouth away from Tim’s and pointedly tugged at his swim shorts. “Take these off or I’m shredding them.” 

Tim laughed as he let go of Jason and floated away, wriggling out of the colorful fabric. “If I drop these, are you going to bring them back up for me later?” 

“I doubt you’ll need them for the rest of your time here.” He wished Tim could stay forever, but they both knew there were enough risks in him returning as often as he did. And Tim was all too human, used to his comforts and way of life above the water. Jason was of the sea and the song of the waves called to him. 

One day, Tim wouldn’t return. 

But that time was not the present. Tim was here with him, right now in his lagoon. His human held up his shorts and tried to toss them onto his boat. He missed and they fell beneath the surface. 

Jason pounced, diving beneath the water to get his first clear view of his human. Tim obliged by taking a breath and joining him. 

Humans were such small creatures, but Jason had no doubt he could please his. Make Tim need him so much that he was spoiled for anyone else. He brushed past him, rubbing against his soft body to mark him in subtle ways that stated his claim. Jason grinned, revealing his sharp teeth, as Tim realized just what was brushing against him. 

He spewed bubbles and clawed his way to the surface. Jason let him, prowling around his waist and licking his member with a swift stoke of his tongue. Tim flailed helplessly until Jason steadied him by the waist, supporting him as he toyed with his…what was the human word? Oh yes, _cock_. He liked the sound of it. 

Tim had mentioned humans often sucked this organ into their mouths as a means to provide pleasure to their partners, but Jason did not want to risk it, not with his teeth. Not until he gained better control over his reactions to his human's body. He angled his head and tasted his way over Tim’s sac and up his backside. There was an entrance into Tim’s body here somewhere, if he could just find it. His tongue found a small ring of muscle and as he flicked over it, Tim thrashed violently in his arms. Jason wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good thing or not, so he tried it again. His human reacted the same way, but this time, a hand reached down into the water and grabbed at the back of Jason’s head, holding him in place. 

Well then. Jason grinned as he probed the muscle more closely. Looks like he found the right spot. 

As he tongued the little pucker and worked his human into greater heights, sounds drifted down from the surface and into the water. It took Jason a moment to realize these were coming from Tim. Humans were vocal creatures when coupling while mers growled and occasionally screeched at each other. These sounds were neither. 

He had to hear them better. He wanted to know what Tim sounded like when he came apart. Removing his tongue from Tim’s body was the last thing he wanted to do, but Jason had an idea that might just work for them both. For that, he needed words. 

“Why did you stop?” was the first thing Jason heard when his head broke the surface. Tim was red in the face and all kinds of flustered as he floated in the water. He was also glaring hard at Jason. 

“Because I want to hear the noises you make when I bring you pleasure.” 

“Oh. Well then, get over here and I’ll be as loud as you want.” 

Jason flicked his tail and closed the distance between them. There was no mistaking the organ pressing against Tim now. His own shaft was fully extended, engorged and ready to take part in this. If only he could figure out how to do it and not hurt his human. 

He must appear confused because Tim wrapped an arm around his shoulders and softly kissed the sealed gill slits covering his throat. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got an idea for a position we can try if you can float on your back and hold my weight.” 

“That’s easy.” Jason wasn’t sure what Tim had planned, but he was willing to let him take the lead. He rolled over, his powerful tail keeping him afloat. His own organ broke the surface of the water, jutting out proudly from below where his humanoid body merged into his gleaming tail and shining fins. 

Tim just shook his head. “You’re enough to give a man issues over his masculinity.” 

Jason wasn’t sure what that meant, but Tim was already clambering on top of him like one of his rafts. However, rather than facing him, his head was at his waist, and his pert little bottom was inches from Jason’s mouth. It took a moment before he understood what Tim intended to do. 

He was going to take him into his mouth. Jason shuddered at the thought, and Tim laughed gleefully as he started stroking at the soft skin of his thick shaft. “Don’t get too excited because there is no way I’m getting all this down my throat. I can probably manage seven or eight inches, but for the rest, I’d need to dislocate my jaw to even try and swallow that.” 

“Mers don’t do this,” Jason breathed as Tim continued stroking him. “Our teeth…” Oh, lord of the depths, that was Tim’s mouth closing around his tip. 

Tim glanced back at him and winked. “Good thing I’m not a mer then.” With that, he wrapped his hands around the fat base of Jason’s _cock_ and closed his mouth around the tip again, already moaning and humming in evident pleasure. 

It was such a foreign experience for Jason that he simply lost himself in the moment and let his human please him in the manner of his race. Tim’s mouth was hotter than one of the thermal vents far beneath the surface, taking him in further and further until he could feel his throat fluttering around him as he swallowed. Jason keened at the new sensation and instantly regretted it as the noise was so much louder above the surface. 

But his human kept going, stroking him with his tongue and with his hands. His clever fingers even found Jason’s own entrance and tentatively stroked there. 

Jason tensed and resisted the urge to roll in the water, not wanting to accidentally drown Tim. Mating with another mer was a full body act, constantly in motion as they danced beneath the waves. He and Tim would need to be careful. Perhaps the next time would be safer aboard his boat or on the beach. 

Tim must have sensed his distraction because another finger joined the first one which caused all thought to leave Jason’s brain. 

He didn’t want to come this way though, so Jason grabbed hold of Tim’s hips and dragged him further up his body and out of reach of his slit, attacking the little ring of muscle of muscle he’d started exploring beneath the surface. 

Tim moaned loudly, even with his mouth still full of Jason’s throbbing shaft. He bobbed his head enthusiastically, and thrusted back against Jason’s tongue, fucking himself on the length as it entered his body. 

The significance of this position suddenly made itself clear to Jason and he fell into it with renewed vigor until his claws punctured the smooth skin of Tim’s rounded globes and the scent of blood hit the air. Tim didn’t seem bothered by it, but Jason emitted a moan of his own, this one of sadness. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

But his human surprised him again and turned, splashing in the water as he twisted himself around so that they were now face to face. Tim smiled down at Jason and kissed him softly on the mouth. “I’m okay,” he whispered. “A few scratches aren’t going to hurt me.” 

“You’re so soft,” Jason tried, trailing a hand up the side of Tim’s bare body. 

“And you’re so big. Let’s see how much of you I can take.” Tim drew himself upright and reached behind him, taking hold of the rigid cock to tease the tip against the entrance to his body. 

“Tim,” Jason warned, but his human was having none of it. He lowered himself slowly onto the shaft, mewling in delight as it slid in smoothly. Tim’s ass was just as warm as his mouth, making it hard to resist thrusting into his welcoming body. 

“I want to know how you do that,” Tim breathed as he canted his hips and rocked back against him. He braced himself against Jason’s chest, adjusting himself before doing it again. And again. 

“Do what?” Jason gasped as he started to see stars in the mid-afternoon sky. He gripped Tim’s legs just below the knee to keep him from sliding off his body. 

“I normally need a lot of lube to take someone even half as far and here I am halfway down your cock. Oh, god, you feel…” Tim’s words were lost as he started riding him, rocking back and forth against the thick shaft. 

Jason could feel exactly where Tim’s body couldn’t take him anymore, stretched at his limit. He glided smoothly up and down as he drove himself higher and closer to his peak. Jason wasn’t sure what lube was supposed to be, but his body took care of easing the way for his partner, male or female. He growled at the thought of someone else doing this to _his_ human and bucked hard against him. 

Tim shouted, the sound echoing out over the water. Jason felt it as he started to come, the tight muscles around him clenching. His human hunched over as he came, rutting his neglected length against the scales over Jason’s abdomen for some much needed friction. 

The pressure was too much for Jason and he roared, shouting his own climax into the sky for the first time in his life. 

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim and they lay there in the sun, basking in their newfound connection. Tim eventually shifted and Jason’s spent organ slipped from him. He hissed as Jason lowered them both into the water to clean off. 

“Shit, I forgot I scratched you.” Jason flipped his tail and had Tim back above the surface. 

“I said it was okay,” Tim waved his concern aside. “We’ll figure it out. The first time is never perfect.” He kissed Jason hard, licking into his mouth again. Jason tried to chase after Tim’s tongue, but his human drew back and grinned down at him. “Can you help me get back onto my boat though? Fucking in the ocean is thirsty work.” 

“Just as long as your dumbass doesn’t go diving for those shorts.” Jason glanced around to spot the boat some ways off to his right and started swimming towards it. They'd drifted away during their coupling.

“I doubt my ass is up for anything anytime soon.” 

No, it wasn’t. But Jason had a mind to see what else Tim could do with his tongue later under a night sky surrounded by stars.

 


End file.
